Today (2013) over 75% of the content broadcasted over TV all over the world, is originally produced in English and over 90% of the population globally doesn't speak English. The existing solutions are either subtitles in various languages or manual dubbing of the videos using human actors.
Published US application no. 20060285654 provides a system for performing automatic dubbing on an incoming audio-visual stream. The system comprises means for identifying the speech content in the incoming audio-visual stream, a speech-to-text converter for converting the speech content into a digital text format, a translating system for translating the digital text into another language or dialect; a speech synthesizer for synthesizing the translated text into a speech output, and a synchronizing system for synchronizing the speech output to an outgoing audio-visual stream.
Published US application no. 20080195386 provides a method and a device for performing an automatic dubbing on a multimedia signal, such as a TV or a DVD signal, where the multimedia signal comprises information relating to video and speech and further comprises textual information corresponding to the speech. Initially the multimedia signal is received by a receiver. The speech and the textual information are then, respectively, extracted which results in said speech and textual information. The speech is analyzed resulting in at least one voice characteristic parameter, and based on the at least one voice characteristic parameter the textual information is converted to a new speech.